


there's something so tragic about you (so magic about you)

by valkyrierising



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, F/M, kind of public but it's an alley so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: Daisy comes to check on him, watching as she gets Coulson and Fitz onto the helicarrier and glaring at the director before she continues running out to find him. He’s so grateful to her, for worming her way beside him, for giving a damn. It’d been awhile since he felt something positive that was at someone not Gabe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be taking place immediately after the episode but hahahaha that did not happen, so it's become canon divergence. damn them for making me invested in the show again. title comes from hozier's 'from eden'

He feels unsteady, the news that what happened to him was premeditated, the pain of showing Gabe a side of him that he never meant for him to see, how his  tío indirectly set all of this into motion.  

 

Daisy comes to check on him, watching as she gets Coulson and Fitz onto the helicarrier and glaring at the director before she continues running out to find him. He’s so grateful to her, for worming her way beside him, for giving a damn. It’d been awhile since he felt something positive that was at someone not Gabe. He feels like crawling out of his skin, a burning itch to tear up the streets. The anger and the bitterness wrapping around him like a noose. If he drives fast enough sometimes he can get rid of it, if only for a few thrilling seconds.

 

She knows he can’t be too happy - the fact that he looked heartbroken when Gabe called out to him, breaking the hold the Ghost Rider had. She was never one to leave a teammate on their own, even if they weren’t necessarily on the friendliest terms. But he so clearly wanted to do something worse and she couldn’t let him snap like that. It’s odd that she doesn’t have to push the fear she had of him and his problem down, feeling uncertain of what it means to not be afraid of an honest to god angel of death. She feels they have enough of a rapport, trusts him enough that he wouldn’t snap on her. 

 

It wasn’t easy having the Ghost inside when combined with his less than stellar temper; it only worsened in his teens, the rage he felt at the world, the unfairness of the accident that left him unharmed (even though the Ghost was inside), how he got to return to life with barely a scratch versus Gabe paralyzation from the waist down. Control was a luxury he fought to maintain, the thin line between his humanity and the Ghost.

 

He doesn’t know why exactly, just the fact that he can’t return to his normal routine of judging souls when he was uncertain he could reign back the Ghost tonight. Most days were fine, letting the other guy take control. He was still privy to the judgement though, able to sense their horror through a type of distorted kaleidoscope inside him while the Ghost did its work. He hears the faint click of Daisy’s boots and he’s so grateful to her, the distraction she could provide if she would be willing.

 

Control wasn’t in his cards tonight so he had to make do with another option. She rounds the corner, the heels soft against the pavement. He watches as she extends an arm to him, looks up to her concerned face. There’s no pity in her look, nothing besides something that looks like understanding and he thinks she knows why he warmed to her as fast as she did. He tugs on her arm gently, pulling her closer to see if she would follow. Confusion’s etched on her face but she isn’t stopping, waiting until she’s a kiss away before he moves and presses his mouth against hers. She responds, hand moving to his head to hold him closer.

 

Teeth clacking against hers, they set a bruising pace against each other as if they want to make an imprint on the other. There was so much shit in the past, so much to deal with his uncle, with her agents, it’s enough to send his head spinning. Digging his own hands into her hair, he holds her tight to him. She returns the fervor with her own, tasting of smoky vanilla and feels soft against him. It’s not like he’d never had partners before but there was something about Daisy’s stature making her look smaller than she was, belying hidden strength and an iron spine. He opens his legs at a vee to let her come closer, holding each other tighter. They’re not quite allies but he thought he could trust her, as much as was possible to trust someone despite the attempted murder they had on each other.

 

She pushes against him, hard her own hands snaking under his shirt. He can feel her map the planes of his body, the lean muscle he acquired as he used exercise to control the Ghost. He drags his hands towards her ass, boosting her up slightly while he feels her rub against him. They’re against the trunk of the Charger in a darkened alleyway, but he feels exposed in the moonlit dusk. The unsettling feeling he had as he held the Ghost at bay abates with her nearby, helping his own effort. She pulls back, breaking the kiss off and uses her powers to hold him against the trunk. There’s a split second that he thinks she might kill him before she kneels down and the rest of his brain catches up.

 

They haven’t spoken besides her telling him that the Director guy wouldn’t do anything against him yet. He didn’t care about that or anything really. He’s lost in thought, wondering what he could do to undo the Ghost, if he was cursed to live forever with it, that he misses when she got back up.

 

“Do you want this?” She asks, uncertain where he wanted this to go. She’s not in the habit of sleeping with anyone really, not in a while, but he sought her. Still, she’s gotta check. He cuts her a look which she returns; she never assumed anything anymore. He nods in response, watching as she goes back down towards his jeans. She works fast, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. She palms him through his boxers, causing the rest of his thoughts to scatter and begins to mouth where his cock is at. He holds the edge of the trunk as he looks up to the sky, focusing on the feeling of Daisy getting ready to suck him off. 

 

She pulls his boxers down next, the top of his cock ready with precome. With one of her hands, she begins to slide up and down, intent on her work. The Ghost was a struggle every day, taking care to manage the anger of his own versus the righteous anger of it that was intrinsic to it. It’s why he became even more distant after the accident, choosing to keep his head down when possible. The Ghost was more explosive in the beginning, snapping towards anything. It was like trying to keep the genie back in the bottle when the bottle had been broken and put together back poorly. 

 

He managed to do it, grinding discipline into his bones to keep it at bay. The exercise, trading in his night races with a different kind, the kind intent on cleaning up his city as much as was possible

 

Daisy had a way of causing his composure to break, eliciting explosive reactions; her attempts on tracking him down, getting him to talk to her caused his fight or flight response to kick in (he always chose fight). Despite that, she made one hell of an ally and she had seen him with the Ghost in full swing and managed to escape. His fingers clench on the trunk, worry edging in him at harming the car but also at how Daisy would react to a hand in her hair. He looks down for the briefest second, watching Daisy’s mouth go halfway down on his cock before she pulls off him with a pop.

 

“You can put one hand on my hair, but don’t do anything while I try to work,” she orders as she licks her lips, shining in the not quite dark dusk of the night. He pries one of his hands off the trunk to move towards grabbing one part of her hair. She tugs back, a sign to loosen his grip. He follows, the unsteadiness slowly but surely leaving him. He doesn’t have much faith in anyone holding off the Ghost if it came to it, but he knew she could probably do some damage if it did come to that. She takes him in her mouth beyond the halfway point but stops, using her other hand to work the parts she can’t cover. Stars start to cloud his vision, hyperaware of her on his cock, his hands in her hair, the slight ocean breeze that he can smell in the night. He wants to pull back on her hair but remembers Daisy’s order of not doing anything; tugging might not be something she wanted. This was, after all, her show she was running, not one he was leading.

 

His insides coil as he feels closer to losing it. Her fingers dance around the base of his cock, brushing up against his balls. The sensations overload him, distracting him from the rage as he nears the edge until she pulls off of him. He almost yells, biting back a growl as she holds a finger up to him. Her hands take the place where her mouth was while she mouths at his balls, feeling her work him back towards the edge she had dragged from him. 

 

She squeezes his balls one last time, distancing herself from his cock as he comes. 

 

He doesn’t know what he says, a guttural groan as lightness washes over him. Daisy takes care not to get any on her or his clothes and gets off from the ground watching as he holds himself up against the trunk. There’s a phantom feeling of his hand in her hair that lingers as she shakes it out, watching as he comes back to their reality. She’s only the slightest bit amused that this was the one time he had followed orders near perfectly.

 

“I’m sorry?” He begins, not wanting her to think he used her as just a hook-up. Even though it was that, he respected her (he also trusted her enough to do so. He’s not sure how that’ll go through.) She holds a hand up as she wipes the edge of her mouth. “It’s not a problem. I know how it is.” 

 

He looks at her, the bruising on her face and the split lip, her lioness spirit and the heart she so desperately tried to cover on her sleeves and he thinks he can figure out what lead them to this place, at this moment. 


End file.
